


documentaries at 2 am and shit wifi

by lev1h4n



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Levi is Bad At Feelings (Shingeki no Kyojin), Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Swearing, legit just teen and up bc of swearing lolz, levi is annoying, levihan - Freeform, shitty glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lev1h4n/pseuds/lev1h4n
Summary: wherein hange is an irresponsible roommate and forgets to pay for the bills. oh, and she's also neighbours with a guy who knocks on her door because she wont stop watching turtle sex documentaries at 1.27 am.
Relationships: Levi & Mike Zacharias, Levi/Hange Zoë, Nanaba & Hange Zoë, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias
Kudos: 62





	documentaries at 2 am and shit wifi

**Author's Note:**

> ayo babies im in a levihan phase rn plEASE THEY LIVE IN MY MIND RENT FREEEE, anyways i hope y'all enjoy this. i wrote this instead of doing my essays so appreciate this monstrosity. 
> 
> ++ this is unedited so... :D

"shit, shit, SHIT." the words flow effortlessly off of hange's lips as the documentary she was watching about pandas came to pause. because come on, who wouldn't be sad over their documenting pausing at the very moment the baby pandas show up because of shitty wifi? we all know hange would be _**devastated**_.

and so here we have hange, throwing a hysterical fit over her paused panda documentary at 2 am. her roommate, nanaba, was currently out of the country on a business meeting. nanaba being the one who organises the house bills and other things hange never bothers with - hange is now left with no wifi.

with her gone off to a remote island, no connection? hange has no means of paying off their wifi bills as she just had to pay for rent and her new beakers.

sighing, hange drops her phone - she's already used up all of her data for the month and she still has a week before it renews. having no means of internet for hange, for a WEEK, was utter torture. until an idea struck the scientist - _there could be one way_. 

"hehe... what could his password be?" hange hums as she briefly remembers her grumpy neighbour levi. they both knew each other from high school being in the same classes, but were not necessarily the closest. levi frequently comes over to hange's, not because he wants to, but rather he needs to. 

  
you see, hange screams. a lot. a bit too much, to the point levi can hear her through his bedroom- which was literally soundproofed already. and so, levi occasionally visits hange to tell her to shut up. due to how frequent this happens, the two got quite acquainted with each other, especially with nanaba gone - hange can now watch turtles having sex on full blast in the living room tv.

as hange plops on her sofa, a loud knock on the door was heard- levi !

she hurriedly runs towars her doorstep as she trips over the shoes by the doormat. opening the door, she is exposed to the sight of her lovely vertically challenged neighbour.

"hey levi!" she smiles at him as she notices him huff and welcomes himself into her flat. "i- no hello? my name is? what happened to introductions?" she says as she closes the door behind her. 

levi crouches down to fix the messy shoes by the door step and looks up at hange.

"oi shitty-glasses, what did i tell you about fixing the shoes? and why were you screaming at this ungodly hour, please, some of us need sleep." he finishes himself before heading straight to the kitchen to brew himself his tea.

"this midget is acting like he owns the place..." she whispers to herself as she follows him before it turns black.

uhm.

uhhhh...

"AHHH!" hange screams as the darkness surrounds her, today is not a good day for her, huh? a small ray of light can be seen in the kitchen and son enough levi's small figure emerges.

"four-eyes... don't tell me you didn't pay for your electrical bills?" 

"oh. OH! that's what it is!" hange beams as she walks towards levi. 

"what do you mean oh? this isn't a good thing you idiot." levi turns his phone's flashlight off before hange stops him. "what now four-eyes?" 

"i-i'm afraid of.. the dark?" she says almost like a question. she feels levi's gaze on her as levi drags her by the wrist outside of the dark room. 

"i think this is why nanaba told me to keep watch of you. you'll be staying over at mine for now." he says before the bright lights of the apartment hallways can be seen.

"aH! light!" hange kneels down on the beige carpet of their apartment hallways. 

"get off the floor shitty glasses, that's dirty." he says as he reaches for his keys and unlocks his door.

hange stands up as she hears a bang - her apartment door. her keys were left inside her apartment - levi huffs as he motions for her to get inside his apartment.

"get in." hange hesitantly walks in and sees how organised levi's apartment was compared to hers and nanaba's. hange wears the slippers that levi always had for her whenever she comes over. "miche's in the same business meeting as nanaba right?"

"yeah, i never knew miche did engineering?" levi turns to hange as she strides to his living room turning on the television. 

"what?" levi asks hange confused.

"what?" hange asks, equally confused to levi's response. "what do you mean 'what?' ? what else would miche be doing if they're in th-" that's when hange stops talking and asks levi a different question.

"levi, what does miche work as?" 

"he works in forensics?" he says and looks up at hange with a shocked expression to her face. "oi shitty glasses, what's up with you?"

"do you think they went to like, a holiday or something together?" now levi is the one with the shocked face. "SEE! no wonder they've been like quite close these past couple of months. how dare her not say anything !"

the two began rambling about their two roommates as the morning slowly slipped in. 

"ayo we should head to sleep, uh... i don't mind sleeping on the sofa." levi says as he heads towards his room and grabs a blanket.

"oh no! let me stay in the living room, i've already intruded you enough!" she says as he stands by the door step. their arguing went on for a little longer before...

"aH levi this is getting us no where, how about we both sleep in the living room?" she asks. 

"that would be very uncomfortable i think we should sleep in my bedroom instead then." he says as he disappears into his room and hange following after him.

"oh yeah that's smart! let's do that! wai-" hange only realising the weight of her words now, blushes, "WAIT! UH I HAVE NO CHANGE OF CLOTHES." 

"you can borrow mine four-eyes, i could care less. as for underwear just buy that in the convenience store." these are the times hange thanks the lord for japanese convenience stores and vending machines having everything. 

"uh... levi i have a slight problem..." she whispers as levi grabs fresh towels for hange to use later on. 

"what now shitty glasses, what more do you want me to do for you? give you a massage? buy your underwear for you? fucking hell, hange."

"no... i just... don't... have money..." hange mumbles and with this levi just throws her his card.

"just buy it already, get us some eggs as well seeing as you don't have keys for your goddamn apartment, you're probably gonna be here for a while." **_badump._**

_huh weird._

\- -

when hange arrives back with a carton of eggs and 5 pack underwear she unlocks levi's apartment door. she places the eggs in the fridge before entering the bedroom.

the bedroom smelt very... clean. very levi. it was like he covered it with his cologne that, apparently doesn't exist. she sits awkwardly at levi's bed and pulls her phone out of her pocket.

ah! maybe levi would let her use his wifi! she immediately leaves the room as she looks for the wifi password. it wasn't on the fridge. it wasn't on the reminders board, heck it wasn't even on the kitchen counter? 

"ah hange! you idiot!" she told herself as she headed to the wifi box. she grabs the box and tries to see if the password was anywhere, she only saw a hint in levi's handwriting. 

**"hint: h _ _ _ _"**

huh? what's a 5 letter word beginning with h? hange began to ponder and tried inputting a bunch of random words. she slowly made her way towards the room only to be faced with a shirtless levi.

"OH. oh so-sorry i- uhh... BYE." hange shuts the door immediately feeling her heart beat loudly and her face heating up. she immediately grabs her phone and attempts the word "horny". 

"because that's what i am." she mumbles. "UH HANGE THINK!" she bonks her head and thought of something rather amusing, she immediately types her idea and suddenly. she got connected to levi's wifi. 

and as if satan wasn't already playing with her today, levi exits his room, the next thing you know hange bolts into the bathroom. she can't face that man - especially when _her name_ is the password? 

\- -

after hange took her shower she sees levi sat on the bed his phone in hand, and then she decides to sit next to him.

"i see my shirt fits you well." levi smiles as he looks her up and down.

"its a bit small but sure levi." she jokes earning a glare from the small male who continues scrolling through his phone as hange does the same.

the two sit in silence as they both were scrolling aimlessly through their newsfeeds, timelines, whatever you wanna call it. levi looks over at hange's phone and that's when he realises.

"oi... shitty-glasses... how are you connected to the wifi?" hange gulps and looks at levi with wide eyes.

"i- i guessed it..." she smiled at him nervously and blushes. levi runs his hand through his hair and groans.

"ok... what do you wanna do?" he asks, confusing hange. 

"huh? levi please elaborate." she responds with a clear look of cluelessness in her face.

"i mean, the cat's out of the bag. why else would your name be my wifi password you four-eyed freak." he says in one breath, only to see hange even more red. silence looms over them but hange speaks.

"w-what?"

at this point levi was just annoyed at hange, is she dense or what?

"do i have to spell it out for you? i know your eye sight's shit but not your mind," levi inhales "i like you idiot." he says before getting up from the bed, turning away from hange.

"i- yOU WHAT? since when?" hange questions the turn of events. this was a blessing in disguise.

"i don't fucking know you idiot, i just do okay?" levi exclaims facing hange as the both of them are now red-faced. the atmosphere was all red and rosey. "just, if you find it weird i can just sleep in the living room until nanaba comes back."

"i don't find it weird. in fact, i find it great. because guess wHAT LEVI ACKERMAN." hange starts off slowly before gradually being louder. "... i kinda like you too." she ends with that. levi smiles as he sits right back next to her. 

"you know, i always wonder why you're awake when i'm up watching my documentaries."

"i have insomnia, but," levi begins to yawn and lowers himself on the bed. hange mirrors his gestures as they're now both under the sheets. "im feeling sleepy now that you're here." he smiles before snuggling into hange.

this was all odd to hange, the levi who was always mad at her is suddenly confessing his love for her with no resistance and is now being the softest little thing she has ever seen. hange places her hand on his cheek before placing a small kiss on his forehead. 

"sleep well, midget." she smiles before hugging levi closer to her body.

\- -

"hey babe, can you just help me drag my luggage into my apartment? hange isn't answering her phone or doorbell." nanaba calls over miche who was just about to enter his own apartment. the two had been dating in secret from their roommates and was going to finally tell them. 

as nanaba unlocks their door, she started screaming hange's name but had no response. she remembers that the girl is a heavy sleeper and looks around the place before realising that hange was gone. 

nanaba makes her way to miche who was placing all of her luggage into hange and nanaba's shared apartment. miche looks at her girlfriend's expression and asks her what was going on.

"hange, isn't home." she says and rubs her temples. "ahh hange you really love to scare and worry the hell out of me." she looks up to her boyfriend and suddenly remembered asking levi to watch over hange. "maybe levi might know." and so the two lovebirds headed off next door.

"i smell something different." miche unlocked the door and dragged his luggage into the living room.

he looks over his girlfriend who was about to shout - but before she can do this miche immediately grabs her and covers her mouth. 

"levi is the worst when he wakes up to loud shit, please don't make it any worse. i'll go into his room." miche quietly opens levi's doors and a small faint gasp could be heard from miche, nanaba rushes to his side only to see their roommates all cozied up next to each other.

"they have way more explaining to do that we do." miche whispers as nanaba nods to his statement looking at the peaceful levihan in front of them sleeping. 

-fin.


End file.
